


Will You Please Obey?

by SpankedbySpike



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Figging, M/M, Other, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 20:25:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpankedbySpike/pseuds/SpankedbySpike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>As usual, Dean decided to take advantage of the fact he couldn't die until his deal came forth and pays for his carelessness by being punished by his companions.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will You Please Obey?

**Author:** _Spankedbyspike_  
 **Type of work:** _Fiction_  
 **Title:** _Will You Please Obey?_  
 **Fandom:** _Supernatural_  
 **Spanking Pairing(s) or/and Main Characters:** _Victor Henricksen/dean, Sam/dean_  
 **Type of Spanking:** _Punishment Spanking_  
 **Implement(s):** _Hand, Belt_  
 **Summary:** _As usual Dean decided to take advantage of the fact he couldn't die until his deal came forth and pays for his carelessness by being punished by his companions._  
 **Rating:** _Teen_  
 **Word Count:** _1769 words_  
 **Notes & Warnings: **_Harsh, Figging, and not betaed (please don't hesitate to pm me errors that can be fixed, thanks)_  
 **Spoiler up to:** _AU in which Henricksen did not die in the Police Station blazing fire and instead goes off with the Winchester fighting Supernatural creatures until Dean's crossroads deal comes to pass._  
 **Links to Previous Work in this Verse:** _There is no previous story in this verse but it could become a verse - I kind of ran a bit out of time, sorry :-)_  
 **Dedicated to:** _[](http://reapertownusa.livejournal.com/profile)_[**reapertownusa**](http://reapertownusa.livejournal.com/) who requested a fic in which Dean gets spanked, with a preference for Disciplinary spanking that doesn't make Dean happy. I hope I was able to include most of your request and that you had awesome Holidays. Enjoy!

 

__**Will You please Obey? by SbS**  
  
  
Dean couldn’t figure out how he ended up in this situation. Honestly, what came upon him? Why in the world did he ever invite Henricksen to join them in their Supernatural quest. It’s been three months now, and what do you know? He ended up with the short end of that stick! 

_ He loves his little brother, really he does, but if Dean had realized what kind of intractable thorn to his side he would become when the goody two shoes FBI agent rubbed on him, never would he have made the proposition. Of course, his quick thinking got the agent out of the pulverized police station they left behind but also in trouble with two “well-meaning” and “overbearing” parental figures. Honestly, he was the big brother, and here he had to report to the two most unlikely friends, and his behind was the one paying the price of that un-natural alliance. Go figure! _

_ So, yeah, that kinds of explain why he is here, his t-shirt wrapped around his arms pulled tight and high on his back, his naked ass perched on the back of the sofa, his boxer hindering the movement of his ankles, tilted enough that he was on his toes, fighting for balance. _

_ Honestly, who would have seen that one coming! _

_ Somehow, he was supposed to spend the evening quietly, awaiting for his punishment and be thankful for it. Nobody could or would, so Dean really couldn’t figure why these two thought it was okay to make such an edict. Sure, he knew what discipline was, even how to act and react when disciplined… _

_ The silence around him stretched, Dean was bored, he wanted to move, to talk to someone, to rant or to banter but he stayed quiet. Those two were quite scary when they ganged on anyone and he had his share of lost fights, he had learned his lesson and wouldn’t take them out when they were together. _

_ The bang from the back door to their rental house was loud, he knew these footsteps anywhere, Sam was back. And not two minutes later, the snap of the wrist that allowed his brother big paw to lift his left cheek was the first thing he wanted to curse at. Sam had developed a technique that took you from the under-curve of the ass and not only slapped you hard but created a lasting burn you couldn’t forget. Of course, Sam couldn’t just let good enough be, he backhanded Dean’s right cheek, causing a manly groan from the punished man and the effective exploit of bringing his brother in the here and now. His hand prints were fading, leaving behind a red glow instead of the beautiful indentation of Sam strong fingers, that of course was unacceptable so the young Winchester applied himself and Sam hand spanked Dean a couple more times, marveling in the fact the prints were staying much longer and covering so much of the available skin.  _

_ “Dean, how often will we have to deal with you to get this lesson to sink?” It’s not that Sam liked punishing his big brother but he is not going to see him burn his candle by both ends and run head first into demonic traps just because.  _

_ “I already learned my lesson Sammy, what I don’t get is why you don’t understand I now have an expiration date. Nothing can happen to me until then!” The answer was partially lost in the leather of the sofa, but Sam was already aware of the argument and just not buying it. _

_ “So, endangering my life or getting hurt is an acceptable course of action?” of course it’s always when the tough questions are asked that Henricksen had to come in. Dean couldn’t believe his lack of luck, it was uncanny! _

_ The ex-agent, slowly walked around the sofa, taking in the scene in while removing slowly his tie, opening the first buttons of his crisp white shirt, finally seating on the sofa less than a feet from the chastised hunter. _

_ Uncuffing his shirt he asked calmly. “What did you do Dean?” Fuck if Dean was going to dig his own grave, he clenched his teeth and scrunched his eyes, expecting some retaliatory spank from his brother but nothing happened. He could feel his looming presence at his back but now he was also overly aware of the calm and perturbing company of the last member of their team. _

_ A beat and two later, Henricksen  stood again. “Sam, a word?” and without waiting he led towards the kitchen sure he would be followed. _

_ Opening the door of the fridge, he picked two beers on one hand and a little container in the other. Sam was curious but he simply grabbed the beer handed to him and popped it open.  _

_ “We knew he had that stupid streak Sam. He is going to try to take the whole world by himself because he knows the deal is not yet due and he has nothing to lose.” And everyone in their group was aware of that conundrum but they didn’t have to agree with his reckless attitude.  _

_ “What do you want to do? My brother is strong, hard headed and determined; I don’t think a normal spanking will do. Not in the long run…” Sam showed in that acknowledgment that he didn’t have a vision and a firm direction in mind. _

_ Henricksen sat at the kitchen table and slowly opened the container extracting a peeled ginger root and starting to shape it with his little handheld knife. “I have something in mind Sam; let’s see how tough that brother of yours really is.” Sam gaze followed the sure cuts and he was mesmerized by how good the ex FBI agent was. It was going to suck to be Dean… _

_ The exchange completed both men returned to the living room, finding Dean still holding position, and loving the obedience… if only it could be expanded to all his activities… Sam stood by the side, watching Henricksen decisive moves open his brother and push the plug shaped ginger root without faltering. The guy certainly knew what he was doing, Dean barely had time to react. _

_ And then he backed up, slowly pulling his belt out of the loops, watching the shivers breaking on Dean fair skin and knowing the Hunter knew what was coming. In all fairness he stayed in position, not showing distress or unease, simply awaiting. _

_ Folding the wide leather belt in his hands, Henricksen started the lecture and the spanking. Of course, Dean knew what he did was dangerous, now he knew how much it would cost him. Naked save for the two garments keeping him somehow tethered, he was surrounded by two disciplinarians fully clothed, taller than him, stronger than him and determined to make him feel the errs of his way. _

_ Dean had been belted before, and Henricksen wasn’t particularly violent at it but he was relentless, and way too quickly Dean felt the real punishment of that metronome inspired striking. Everytime, his buttocks would clench after being hit, it would release a bit of the burning juice in his inside and bring tears to his eyes. The internal burn was pure torture, taking his mind of the raised welts appearing on his behind. Sam watched the marks imprint the previously unblemished skin and appreciated the precision of the belting. The FBI agent knew what he was doing; he was almost as good as their dad, precision wise. One can only wonder what kind of teachings, the federal government gives to the men it trains to serve it… _

_ Dean couldn’t stay in position, he wasn’t begging but few whimpers would escape his pinched lips and now he was going up and down on his feet, swaying left and right, opening his stance and then closing it, simply not able to find a position that would reduce the pain burning his insides and the lashes marking his backside. _

_ Henricksen had given the bent man already thirty licks and Dean started begging for some relief, just for few minutes without punishment, promising anything if only we could take the ginger root off his ass and Sam was ready to make it happen, suffering as much as his brother and seeing first hand the power of that combination. Still, it wasn’t until Victor reached fifty that he stopped, sweating a bit and wetting the white shirt he wore throughout. He put the belt on the side of the sofa, the leather warm and wet too, reminding every party that this could be restarted anytime! _

_ “Dean?” Dean was crying, the sound muffled and the snort from his congested nose probably covering the call out. Sam wasn’t even sure he heard the summon. He put a hand on his folded arms, above the twisted t-shirt and squeezed just to bring his brother back. _

_ “Dean?”  _

_ “Yes, Sir?” _

_ “I am not going to keep asking. You plan on disobeying anytime soon?” _

_ “No, Sir.” Victor let the boys' hiccups recede before continuing. _

_ “Do you believe we value your life, your safety, your well being?” Henricksen looked over the prone form of his friend and straight into Sam stormy gaze.  _

_ The wait was a bit longer but the answer came: “Yes. Yes I do.” _

_ This time it was Victor that took the time to squeeze the sweaty nape of his neck.  _

_ “Then we are done for now. Bear in mind though that you earned yourself a nightly spanking from your brother here, just to remind you of who cares for you here and why. Your actions have consequences and none of us would be the same without you. Are we clear?” _

_ Dean grunted completely unhappy to have to be spanked again but he would have accepted any things just to get the hellish plant in his behind out. _

_ “Yes. I get it… Please?” _

_ With the same efficiency as before, Victor wedged the clenched buttocks open and removed the root, throwing it on the corner paper bin and helping the punished hunter to stand, albeit wobbly on his feet. A big hug later and he pushed the boy in his brother arms, pulling on the t-shirt to free the bound arms and putting a foot on the underwear dragging on the floor and therefore freeing Dean’s legs. In a second the oldestWinchester threw his arms around his taller brother, feeling like he was finally home and forgetting for a moment that tomorrow night, he wouldn’t feel that safe on the lap of that brother of his, getting the fire reignited in his behind and strongly reminded that sacrificing himself doesn’t lead to much more than a sore butt and hurt feelings for the people that care the most about him. _

_ The End. _

  
_Hope you loved this :-)_


End file.
